His little Whore
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: I don't own Kingdom Hearts what's so ever btw. This has rape in it. Lots of semxing and many many many more. Just read to find out. :D LEMON VANITUS/SORA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RATED M! READ THIS ONE IT'S EDITED! :3


Dirty Whore.

_Such a dirty little fucking whore…_

"P-please don't-- ah!", Sora moaned, causing me to grin like a maniac. I pushed the thick sharpie marker in deeper inside the boy. "Ah--! Vanitus! P-please d-don't!" I laughed a bit before biting into his neck. Hard. I heard in scream him pain. Humph, That's a lie. He likes it, and he knows he does. 

_You fucking dirty little slut…_

"You like this, right Sora…?", I asked him, "But I bet you wish it was a cock getting shoved up deep in your tight little asshole, right?!" He moaned loudly. "D-don't dirty t-talk!" I laughed louder and whispered, "How come Sora? Does dirty talk turn you on? Is it your sexual weak-ness?" His blush got darker, sweat was coming from both of us now. This was turning me on big time. I wanted to say everything on my mind. I wanted to call him the dirty little fucking slut he is.

_Sluts like you little brother need to be punished…_

"Sora…", I whispered, "Don't you wish that it was my cock, fucking you? Don't you want me to fuck you senseless? Huh?! Answer me!" Even though me voice was fucking mean as shit, he moaned loudly from the dirty talk. "V-Vanitus…", he sobbed, "P-please, n-no more…. I don't want this…!" God… I just want to fuck him so bad but he's not letting me. Oh well, I guess I have to do this by force. 

_Everything about you Sora… I just knew that you'll be a slut…. Selling your love to random people for money when you have a family that loves you and supports you…_

"Sora… I guess I have to take it from you by force…", I stated calmly. Sora's blue eyes went wide, and he almost yelled, "P-please! D-don't Vanitus! Don't!" Then he slapped me. "I **was **going to go easy on you, but then I remembered 2 things. 1. You're a dirty little fucking slut so that would make you loose. 2. You just fucking slapped me. To bad for you, right Sora?" Sora moaned a bit, I guess he liked it when I called him a dirty little whore. 

_He's going to be my little dirty whore now…_

I took the thick marker out of his little ass, and pulled down my own pants and boxers. I pressed my fully erected member on his hole, so only the head of it could go in. Damn, I was wrong when I said he was tight. What does this kid use, tightening cream? "Ah-!!", he moaned. I whispered into his ear as I pushed deeper into his tight hole. "Oh… I see I was wrong when I called the dirty whore loose, right? Your tight as fuck Sora…" Sora gripped onto my shoulders, piercing into the skin. My cock was inside Sora all the way now. His breathing off balance big-time. Not letting him get used to it any longer, I started pounding into him. "Ah! Ha! Mmm! Nn! S-stop V-Vanitus!" I didn't. I just kept pounding into him. My muscles, now straining from all the pushing, and moving. 

_**He's my little cum slut now… only mine.**_

He's close, what a fucking masochist… He screams my name as he cums, his inner walls clamping on my cock. "V-Vanitus! Oh god!!!!" It took me a few more thrust before released I my juices into him. Now where both out of breath. I pull out of him, I take us both a shower. Every time I touch Sora, he jumps and slaps my hand away. When I laid him down on the bed he went under the covers, and didn't come out.

"Sora."

"…."

"I know that you hear me. So let me just tell you anyway. You know what you are now…?"

"…?"

I grinned wildly.

"My little cum slut… nobody else's…" He shivered, but under the blanket, I could see the shape if his head nod. "Good boy…", I whispered.

* * *

O.O Holy shit… I THOUGHT THAT I WASN'T GONNA FINISH THIS IN 1 FUCKING DAY. OoO HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Anyway, I love you guys out there to review this please, cuz I love you people out there!!

Plus Vanitus is going to come into your house and--

Vanitus: RAPE YOU!

Me: ….no. You no what Vanitus, just tell them what to do.

Vanitus: Oh, alright, Please review, or she won't make anymore fan fictions like this EVER again.

Me: Yea what he said! J


End file.
